


kokichi dies (of tickles)

by dangan_fluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Tickling, hes dying, someone save the poor boy, they fukcing killed him fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_fluff/pseuds/dangan_fluff
Summary: see title





	kokichi dies (of tickles)

**Author's Note:**

> requested and written on my tumblr @dangan_fluff !!!

“Hey guys, check this out! Kokichi is ticklish!” Kaito shouted towards everyone else. The whole gang had gathered in the cafeteria as per usual.

Kaito was hovering over Kokichi, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand and clawing at his stomach with the other.

“Fuck ohoHOF!” Kokichi spat.

“Shuichi, come hold down his arms!”

Reluctantly, Shuichi walked over and watched the spectacle before him. Kokichi was twitching and squirming, nearly escaping from Kaito’s grasp. It was clear why he needed help pinning him down. Shuichi kneeled and held down Kokichi’s arms so that he had even less wiggle room than before. Now that both of Kaito’s hands were free, he attacked Kokichi’s stomach mercilessly with both hands.

“Nng! S-Stop it!” Kokichi desperately tried holding back his giggles.

“Oh? What’s the matter, you’re not gonna laugh anymore?” Kaito teased, “Someone come help me tickle the crap outta him!”

“I wanna hear him squeak like a fuckin’ chew toy and beg for mercy! I’m in!” Miu said excitedly.

“Hell yeah! Come on guys! We gotta make him laugh again!”

“This seems a bit cruel…” Keebo pointed out, “Are you sure you guys should be doing this?”

“Why the hell not? Serves that shitty virgin right for screwing with us all the time!” Miu responded as she began furiously spidering her fingers all over Kokichi’s torso. At the same time, Kaito squeezed Kokichi’s hips again and again. Shuichi continued holding down Kokichi’s arms, limiting his mobility. His body was twitching uncontrollably as he tried to hold back his laughter. With two people tickling him at once he felt his facade crumbling as laughter came pouring out.

“KnoHOHOCK it ohoHOF!”

“I’ll join too.” Rantaro added. “He seems surprisingly innocent, laughing like that.”

“Me too!” Kaede chimed in.

The four of them, Kaito, Miu, Rantaro and Kaede, went to town on Kokichi’s worst spots, making him howl with laughter. Kaito switched tactics to pinching and squeezing Kokichi’s ribs, while Miu fluttered her fingers in the sensitive hollows under his arms. Rantaro and Kaede removed his shoes and took one foot each, torturing his vulnerable soles. Rantaro lightly stroked up and down his left foot, stopping to gently scratch under his toes, while Kaede was dancing her fingers along his right arch.

“STAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIT PLEHEHEAZE!” he begged.

Kokichi had tears forming at the corner of his eyes and was squirming wildly, though his movements were limited by Shuichi as well as by Kaito sitting on his legs. His mouth was splayed open in a forced smile, and his movements became weaker. The others watching displayed a variety of emotions, ranging from bewilderment to amusement to genuine concern for Kokichi. None of them bothered to do anything though, as they just watched him endure his torment.

Kokichi’s laughter was far different than the evil laughter he paraded around with: It was high pitched and squeaky, and sounded completely out of character for a supreme leader of evil. Occasionally he let out a snort, for which he was teased relentlessly.

“Listen to him cackle like a fuckin’ hyena! What a loser!” Miu jabbed.

“I have an idea,” Rantaro thought aloud, “There’s one spot that we haven’t tried yet.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Kaito asked.

“Shuichi, you know what to do.” Rantaro gave Shuichi a smile that said it all.

“S-Sure…” Shuichi began slowly removing Kokichi’s scarf, exposing his neck. Kokichi spat out a jumble of swear words and insults, protesting the action that he knew was to come. Nonetheless, he wasn’t able to stop Shuichi from raking his nails along the side of his neck. The sensation was unbearable to Kokichi: he had five people scratching, squeezing, poking and prodding at every ticklish spot on his body. No matter how much he begged or squirmed he was absolutely helpless, left at the mercy of his tormentors.

Eventually, his movements became weak and his laughter became silent. The others took this as a sign to finally, finally let him go from his tickly torment and allow him to breathe.

“Do you think we killed him?” Kaede asked.

“Nah, he’ll be fine. Like Miu said, he deserves it for all the shit that he gives us.” Kaito responded.

And with that, the five of them left Kokichi a panting and flushed mess on the floor to resume their day as if nothing had happened. Kokichi, on the other hand, was plotting revenge for each and every one of them in his head, silently vowing to make them regret this.


End file.
